


Boy-Toy

by charleslehnsherr



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, The Flash - Freeform, and barrison is married and its great, barrison, basically theyre all human, but they still find each other, harrison is an amazing husband, idk - Freeform, no Flash, no particle accelerator, slight sexual content, they made me delete my first tag so, this lady calls Barry a boy toy basically, yeah they're married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 23:25:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6774481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleslehnsherr/pseuds/charleslehnsherr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nobody ever takes Barry and Harrison being married seriously.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boy-Toy

**Author's Note:**

> I was watching season 2 and suddenly just need Harrison and Barry to be married; thus this was created.

Nobody will ever take Barry seriously. Not when he was the youngest person standing in this room, not when the others all thought he was some trophy husband to be flaunted around; someone who was being shown off like a badge. Everyone here was older beside Cisco and Cailtin; Harrison's age and up. He had his arm linked with his husband's, smiling at idiotic compliments, and forcing a laugh whenever somebody said something 'funny.' It wasn't like he didn't support his husband. He was proud of him, even looked up to him after all this time - but he didn't want to be here, at the announcement party of his new tech. He's gotten the question "are you Dr. Wells's son?" thrown at him more time than he could count. They were trying to make him feel dirty for marrying Harrison, and it was getting to the point where Barry had to constantly remind himself that his husband was younger than Joe and Henry, so he technically could not be his father. 

Barry was wearing a nice iron-tailored black and white tux, his hair styled neatly so it swept to the side of his face. His eyes drifted from the people he and Harrison were speaking to and looked down at his ring - a ring he wore with honor. He would never be disappointed in marrying Harrison, he loved his husband, and always would love him. Even if there was the terrifying thought of out-living him, seeing him die...it was still worth it, because without his love; Barry would be nowhere. 

"So," a woman was saying, her left arm tucked beneath her right, which was bent at the elbow so she could swirl her champagne glass around in the air. She probably thought she looked sophisticated, but Barry thought she looked like and older version of the Queen but with a stick stuffed up her ass. He listened along anyways, trying not to lay his head on Harrison's bicep and give a long sigh that indicated he wished to leave. He just breathed in the scent of his husbands cologne, which soothed his nerves. "How long have you two been married?" 

That may have been a normal question to ask, if you were Harrison and Barry. When it came to their marriage, people always had rude underlings in their conversations about it. 

Barry could feel his husbands shoulders tense, along with his own. He just moved his hand up to Harrison's upper bicep, squeezing it for comfort. He then looked up at him and gave a smile - a smile that made Harrison feel more grounded, and feel the love he held so dearly for Barry course through his veins. Just like Barry, Harrison would never feel humiliated for marrying outside of his age-range, even when he had two fathers constantly threatening him with guns if anything terrible happens to the younger male. 

"Two years," he said, smiling back at Barry before turning to the woman. "We've been married for two years, both of them full of pure happiness."

Barry did lay his head on his husbands shoulder then, not carrying if it seemed odd to wish to cuddle your husband in public. "I'm glad I'm not some nuisance," he joked. 

Some around them cooed, and some around them gave smiles - those stupid rich people smiles Barry has grown to hate, considering they were so tight and fake. The woman who had gotten onto the topic of their marriage, though, still looked the same. As if she were constipated. 

"You know, when I saw your wedding on the news, I was shocked." She looked at Barry in the eye, her lips pursed, eyes hard. It made Barry move his head from Harrison's arm. His stomach churned slightly as she went on. It was now Harrison's turn to offer comfort by kissing the side of his husband's temple, try to get him to relax. They've had worse conversations than this - the worst one being at their own wedding. "I never really thought Harry of all people would marry one of his boy toys,"

A silence fell onto them like a stiff blanket, and Barry seemed to stop breathing. Nobody spoke after they heard what she said. All Barry could hear was faint chatter surrounding him, and the clanks of glasses tapping against each other. Harrison broke through the silence with a knife. 

"Well," he said sternly, un-linking Barry and his arms so he could wrap an arm firmly around the younger males waist, wedding band standing out against Barry's jacket. "Barry was never anything of the sort. From the moment I met him, he's always been more than whatever dirt you are beneath my shoes."

Barry caught himself wishing that Cisco was here to make an exclaim of; "Oh, you just got roasted!" but he knew even Cisco's jaw would drop at Harrison's words. 

The woman's cheeks burned and she scoffed, looking ready to flick her champagne glass so that its contents would splash all over the scientist. She simply just turned around and slammed it onto the table behind her, before looking over at Barry dead in the eyes. 

"You're nothing, I hope you know that," She said angrily, lips curled back in a snarl. "Just like my daughter was to him!" She then turned around on her heels and stalked off in a storm; looking over only to flick her middle finger at the married couple. 

_Just like my daughter was to him._

Barry didn't want to be in Harrison's arms anymore. Not now, not when this lady just said he was nothing, and insinuated that his husband did something with her daughter. He knew everything about Harrison because Harrison told him everything in candor, and he had to believe him when he said he had no relations with any young worker at S.T.A.R Labs except for Barry. 

The people they were talking to all awkwardly fanned out, whispering to each other and throwing looks at the married couple over their shoulders as they walked away. Once they were alone, Barry moved from Harrison's arm, only to have two large hands grip his shoulders softly. 

"Barry," he tried to start, but the younger man was already looking at him with so many emotions in his expression - hurt, betrayal, confusion. His eyebrows were curled upwards, and his mouth was opened slightly. In any other scenario, Harrison would've grinned at how precious and adorable Barry was. But this wasn't a time to be smiling. Not when he hurt the person who means most to him. 

"What does she mean? Who is her daughter?" Barry looked down at the ground as he said it, not able to see his husbands face if he was lying. 

Harrison opened his mouth to explain, only to see that Caitlin and Cisco were suddenly standing a table over, mouths shut as they leaned toward them. When they noticed their boss was glaring over at them, they visibly winced and watched as Harrison ran his hands down Barry's arms to grip at his wrist and tug him to a more secluded area. 

"She was nothing to me, just like that woman said," Harrison started, feeling his heart break as he watch Barry suck in his lip; a method he used to stop himself from crying. "She wanted to be more to me than just an intern, but I refused." 

"An intern," Barry whispered hoarsely, tears gathering in his eyes. "Just like I was."

"No, Barry, listen to me, " Harrison brought a hand up to cup his husbands cheek and tilted his head upwards so that they were looking at each other in the eye. "You're so important to me. You're my world, and you always have been, ever since you stumbled into work late with a coffee stain on your shirt, blushing and fumbling with your words - saying how excited you were to work with me with that gorgeous grin of yours plastered on your face. It has always been you, Barry. I fired her once she made a move on me, told her that if we ever had a relationship it would be just to manipulate sex out of her, something a man like I am would never do. With you, though, God. I loved you. I still do, so much. You're so cute and pretty, and I used to beat myself up every night for thinking of the things that I wanted to do with you - for wanting a _relationship_ with you. It didn't matter though, because when I discovered you felt the same, I gave up on trying to pretend as if you were nothing because you're _everything_. If I didn't have these feelings, if you were nothing, you would have been out of my life a long time ago, Barry. And I will _never_ give you up; not even to discover the secrets that make up the universe."

Barry smiled, his face a dark red as a tear rolled from his eye; Harrison catching it with a swipe of his thumb. "I - I don't know what to say, other than...I love you."

"I love you too," Harrison replied. "I always will, till the day I die."

Barry leaned upwards and brought their lips together softly, wrapping his arms around his husbands neck as he allowed the other mans hands to traveled down the curve of his spine and rest on the small of his back. They were like that for a little less than a minute, their mouths moving and shaping together in a perfect formation; drowning in each other. When they broke it, Barry looked up at him with that sly grin of his; soft, pink lips swollen and slightly wet as his greens eyes shined with mischief. 

"How about," Barry said, trailing his hands down Harrison's chest to squeeze what lay beneath his thighs. "I give you your congratulations now - something nobody can see but you."

Harrison gave a small laugh as Barry bit his lip and grabbed his tie, pulling him towards the exit. "Barry Allen, you will be the death of me."

"Uh-uh," Barry whispered, pressing a kiss to his husbands neck. "That's Barry _Wells_ , mister."

And _God_ , what a good death it will be. 

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is; http://babyybarryy.tumblr.com/  
> I accept prompts.


End file.
